


Humble Little Omega

by nic__nac



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Capes, Bottom Jason Todd, Intersex Omegas, Kemonomimi, M/M, Mpreg, Non-binary Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Tim Drake, no beta we die like tim's balls, yeah Jay's a cat and Tim's a raccoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic__nac/pseuds/nic__nac
Summary: "Little omega, huh?""Yes."
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Humble Little Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Literally started as a crack one shot for an anon (hence the fat cooch joke), but I lost my mind.  
> First time writing something like this! Be nice to me ;-;

"I'm just saying, Jason," Tim said, as he laid little pecks down Jason's neck. "It wouldn't hurt to have a little fun." He stopped his little pecks briefly, sucking on a soft spot on his mate's neck. Jason let out a slight hum, his top ears twitching in delight.

"I'm just saying," Jason began. "That it wouldn't really be comfortable for either of us now. I'm a bit too big now to have fun like we used to." They were nearly seven months along now. Jason had stopped being able to see their feet by month six. As to be expected from carrying five kits all at once. And they were just big. In appetite, chest, hips, butt, anything really. And sure, those were expected from all their increased hormones. What hadn't crossed Jason's mind was an increased libido. Sure, as an omega, Jason was accustomed to needing to get fucked 24/7 during their heats, but this? It was something they didn't know they could feel. And it wasn't just them; Tim felt that need to too. Whether it was due to pheromones or not, they both found themselves just wanting each other in every way they could. 

And it was nice. Good. Great. Until it wasn't. Like said before, carrying five kits came with its cons. One being that sex had become difficult. Jay didn't like laying on their back because of the weight added to their spine. Tim didn't want to do it sideways because he liked being able to see Jay's face and kiss them while he unraveled them from the inside and out. Jay didn't want to ride and crush Tim with all the baby weight. They had already been big compared to Tim from the start. Being taken from behind was… also a no-go. The want was still there, though. So here they were, half-naked in bed, Tim next to Jason kissing as many spots of their skin as he could, his tail swaying in enjoyment every now and then. And Jay, lying there stroking a hand through the alpha's dark hair. 

"I don’t mind if you’re big now," Tim said, mouthing over Jason's jaw and peppering small kisses. "I'll go slow too if you want. The babies will be fine if you're worried about them." Jay planted a small kiss on Tim's head. 

"So," Jason chuckled out. "You miss my fat cooch that much?" 

"Yes," Tim wheezed out with a laugh. "Yes, I miss it very dearly. Remind me to never let Steph speak to you again without supervision." 

"Uh oh. Sounds like someone's jealous. Are you? Is my tiny little alpha jealous that I talk about my cunt to his ex? If it makes you feel better, it's a mutual thing. A shared experiences type of thing." Tim dug his face into Jason's neck, groaning. "Is that a yes? I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"You can talk about it as much as you want. Just as long as you remember, who gets to enjoy it in all its glory." Jason felt Tim's hand rubbing along their inner thigh, his mouth starting to nip at Jason's neck again. 

"Yeah…" Jason murmured. "Diana Prince can fuck me anytime she wants." Tim shifted, lifting his head from Jason's neck and leaning on his elbow. His eyebrows were furrowed.

"Ow. I meant me. My...My heart Jason."

"I'm kidding Tim," Jason comforted, the hand in Tim's hair pushed his head down so Jay could catch his lips in a kiss. Tim pushed himself up more, deepening the kiss, his hand trailing up more Jason's thighs. Jason removed their hand from Tim's hair, moving it down between their bodies, a hand brushing over Tim's stomach. Tim's hand moved to pet over his mate's crotch, Jason pushing their hips up to meet Tim's hand. The hand grabbed the growing member under the fabric, giving it a slight squeeze. Jason broke away from the kiss, catching their breath, eyes half-lidded staring at Tim's dark gaze. They spread their legs more, their own hand grabbing the waistband of Tim's boxers. 

"You wanna fuck me, baby?" Jason huffed, breathing faster as Tim's hand worked their cock through the fabric. They could feel slick starting to leak out from their cunt. Tim planted a heated kiss on Jason's soft lips letting out a small 'yes' against Jay's mouth. Jay's hand moved into Tim's boxers, finding Tim's cock and giving it quick small strokes. Tim's mouth opened loosely, letting out a small, low moan at the touch. His hand broke away from Jay's cock, hooking his index on the waistband. Getting the idea, Jay lifted their hips as much as they could, Tim's shaky hand pulling the boyshorts down Jason's hips. He shifted again, pushing off his elbow on his knees, removing Jay's hand from his underwear. Tim moved to be between Jason's legs, reaching out with both hands, and pulled the shorts down the rest of the way and off Jason. He spread his mate's legs apart, the corner of his mouth turning up. 

"God, I really missed this sight," Tim whispered, moving closer in between Jason's legs. He bent down, planting small kisses near one of their knees. He laid his cheek there, looking up at Jason's face. They had a heavy blush adorning their face, lips pink and parted, and an intense gaze was held in their eyes. Tim watched their chest rise and fall with each breath. 

"You want me to eat you out?" Tim asked in a sweet voice, his left hand reaching out to brush over the head of Jay's cock. Jason's top ears twitched at the touch.

"Tim," Jason started, one hand coming up to undo the buttons of their shirtㅡor just the few that were actually doneㅡand moving to push it down their shoulders slightly, leaving their chest bare. They reached out a hand at Tim. A pleading look in their eyes. "Just fuck me already."

"Okay," Tim took hold of the hand in front of him, placing a kiss on the top. Tim let go of the hand, moving back and getting off the bed. Tim's hands moved down to his boxers, thumbs hooking on the waistband pulling them down, his cock springing free. Tim sneaked a look up at Jason again as he pushed his boxers the rest of the way down, seeing them spread their legs, rolling their hips in anticipation. 

"You look so beautiful, Jay," Tim said, kicking off his boxers and making his way back on the bed. He settled himself back in between the legs of his mate, leaning down over Jay taking one of their sensitive nipples into his mouth, his stomach brushing against Jason's bump. He licked and nipped until the little nub was hard. Jason letting out little whimpers and moans, panting. 

"C-Can you get the other pillow? For my back," Jason said between pants. Tim's mouth left their breast. He reached his hand over to the pillow on the other side, sitting up. Jay sat up as well, taking the pillow from Tim and propping it up with another one behind them. Once it was done, Jay leaned back down onto them, legs spreading and hooking them behind Tim as the omega settled themselves. 

"You okay?" Tim asked. Jason nodded as a response, a small smile on their face. Tim leaned forward to kiss Jay briefly, his hand going down to grab his member at the base, stroking himself slowly. His mouth moved to Jason's neck nipping at the skin gently, rolling his hips, the tip of his cock rubbing against Jason's clit. Jason let out a small moan, hands moving down to grip Tim's hips, pushing them forward. Tim shifted, grabbing and lifting Jason's hips to better the angle. 

"I love you," Tim whispered into Jason's ear as he lined himself up, pressing his cock into the tight heat. They both groaned at the contact. "Shit... you're so wet." Jason's hands squeezed at Tim's sides as he continued pushing forward. One of Tim's hands came off of Jason's hips to his bump, rubbing soothing circles with this thumb. Jason let out a long sigh as they felt Tim bottom out, their walls fluttering all around Tim. They stayed like that for a few moments until Tim pulled out slowly until only the head remained inside, only to thrust back into Jason to the hilt. Jason let out a broken moan at the sudden movement, taking in a deep breath as Tim moved out again and having that same breath knocked out of them once more. It was a nice pace for both of them, Tim occasionally running a gentle hand over Jason's bump. Jason's top ears pushed back, eyebrows furrowed together, they shifted their hips as Tim continued with his rhythm, trying to find that sweet spot.

"Tim, Tim, Tim, baby...p-please, baby," Jason whimpered out, taking their hands off Tim's sides and planting them on the bed, pushing themselves up a little. Tim got the impression, shifted around, changing the angle and gripping Jason's hips tighter. He thrust in shallowly, watching Jason's face twitch when he found the spot. Tim felt his own cock twitch in interest, leaning back a bit, hands still on his omega's soft hips. He took in a deep breath before he snapped his hips forward, bottoming out in one thrust, Jason letting out a sob. Their sobs turned into broken moans as Tim began to quicken his pace, Jason’s grip on the bed tightening. 

"Oh, oh, oh,  _ fuck _ ㅡTim," Jason moaned out, breathing heavily. Tim was panting now, eyes locked to where their bodies met, watching his cock slide in and out. Jason's cock twitched every so often, leaking precum from the tip, bobbing against his bump. "Timㅡbaby, come h-here." Tim pulled his eyes from their area of focus, looking up to see Jason's flushed-red face, curls sticking to their forehead from sweat. A beautiful mess. Tim leaned forward, catching Jason's lips in a messy kiss, thrusting his tongue in Jay's mouth. Their moans began to rise in pitch; Jason was close, Tim feeling his own knot beginning to swell. He put more power into his thrusts, making sure to hit that sweet spot over and over again. His hand moved in between them, grabbing a hold of Jason's cock, smearing the precum over their member, stroking it rapidly. Jason broke away from the kiss, moans only growing in volume, their hips grinding down to meet Tim's thrusts. 

"Babeㅡ" they gasped out, their legs beginning to shake. "I'm gonnaㅡ" Tim quickened his hand's pace, letting out a low groan, his canine brushing over Jason's jaw. 

"C'mon, cum for me, baby," Tim's voice came out in a raspy groan. Tim gave a few more quick strokes and well-placed thrusts, and Jason was gone. They cried out Tim's name, grinding down on his cock, their walls clenched around him, cum shooting out of their cock, some hitting Tim. They fell back onto the pillows, taking in unsteady breaths while their whole body trembled. Tim fucked them through the orgasm, his own thrusts getting shallower and sloppy as he chased his own release. 

"I love you, god, I love you so much," Tim mumbled out as he felt his knot start to swell to the point that he couldn't pull out entirely. "So fucking beautiful." It only took a few more thrusts until Tim came, his knot blowing wide, locking the two mates into place. Tim leaned forward, placing shaky arms on either side of Jason, his tail moving loosely behind him. He leaned down further, placing a kiss on Jason's bump. 

"You think we rocked them to sleep?" Tim chuckled. Jason squeezed Tim's member, causing a groan to escape Tim's lips.

"Don'tㅡdo not talk about the kits after we fuck, especially when you're still  _ inside  _ me," Jason hissed out, their breathing finally starting to even out. 

"Okay, got it. No baby talk for the next few minutes."

"You think we can move? My tail's been under me this whole time, and I think it's starting to stick to my back from the sweat," Jason questioned, sitting up from their pillows, Tim moving up as well.

"Sure. I'll be careful," Tim complied, wrapping his arms around Jay as much as he could. Slowly, Tim rolled onto his back so that Jason laid on top, a lovely view. "See, I told you. Everything was fine. The kiㅡ We're fine. Nothing to be worried about." 

"Yeah, but still… I liked it better when I wasn't a big watermelon." 

"Hey," Tim placed his hands over Jason's bump. "It's only a few more weeks. Not that you're any less beautiful now." Jason gave a small smile. "Though I'm going to really miss those milk jugs when the nursing period is over…" Jason pouted, furrowing their eyebrows. 

"They are not milk jugs. Don't call them that."

"But they are."

"..."

"You knowㅡmaybe next time we do thisㅡ"

"Absolutely," Jason began, a hand going to Tim's pec. " _ Not."  _ Tim let out a squeak when Jason pinched his nipple, inadvertently moving his hips, causing Jason to groan. 

"How many more minutes?" Jason muttered. 

"I think you can start to get up now if you're careful." With that, Jason lifted themselves slowly off Tim's half-hard cock, feeling Tim's cum start to drip out of them. 

"So messy…" Jason lamented, a hand going down, trying to prevent any from getting on the sheets. "Sticky…" Tim himself started to get up, stretching as he did so. 

"You stay here," Tim insisted, scooting away and getting off the bed. "I'll bring a wet towel to clean up, okay." 

Tim returned with a small, wet towel from the bathroom. He walked over to Jason, running the towel over the bump and Jason's bits before cleaning himself up. He threw the towel onto the floor, crawling into bed next to Jason. 

"I hope you pick that up tomorrow," Jason chirped, watching Tim unravel the blanket on the bed to wrap themselves up.

"Why do I have to?" Tim asked, grabbing his pillow from Jason's side. 

"For one, I just saw you throw it," Jason pointed out. "Two, I'm just a humble little omega who's expecting. I can't overwork myself." Jason turned onto their side, putting a pillow underneath their belly for support. Tim scooted next to Jay, wrapping an arm around Jason's torso, rubbing his hand over the baby bump.

"Little omega, huh?" 

"Yes."

"Goodnight then, my little omega," Tim said, planting a small kiss on the nape of Jason's neck.

"Goodnight." 

  
  
  



End file.
